Hoodie Snatcher
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Webby decides to steal one of Louie's hoodies. (One-shot.)


Webby looked around the room.

Seeing nobody there, she knocked the vent door right out of its place. Probably not the best idea, but none of the triplets were there. There was no way they would know she was sneaking into their room.

She got out and put the vent door back in its original position. It wasn't bent horribly where it'd be too noticeable, but it was dented a little. She had to be more careful next time if she wanted to leave no evidence that she was there.

Webby went to the drawer and started opening them, one by one. When she got to the drawer with Louie's clothing, she took his hoodie out and closed it.

Surely he wouldn't notice his hoodie going missing, would he?

She then brought the hoodie up to her beak, smelling the hoodie's scent. It smelled really nice, though it was mainly because it just came out of the wash. Despite that, though, there was a faint smell that she knew was Louie's for sure.

She loved how it felt and how it smelled, so Webby decided to come in and 'borrow' it for a while. Of course, she could've asked if she could wear it for a bit, but she knew Louie wouldn't let anyone wear it.

His wishes were respected, for a few weeks. After a while, she just couldn't help herself. She had to know what it felt like to actually wear it.

Knowing how comfortable and soft it was, she knew that she would be wearing it for at least an hour. Maybe longer, maybe less time than that, she only wanted to be in what was something she loved and wanted something of his scent.

Webby turned around and went to the vents she came through before. Not wanting to wait any longer, she put the hoodie on top of the clothes she was currently wearing.

Upon hearing the doorknob being turned, she immediately hid under the bed. Luckily the carpet got vacuumed, so she wouldn't really get the hoodie too dirty being under there.

Louie came into the room, wearing a green long sleeved shirt, which he was wearing until his hoodie got cleaned. He was holding the shirt tightly, not having any pockets.

Webby eyed him as he walked over to his drawer. He opened it and saw how there wasn't a hoodie waiting for him in it. It should've been in there by now. Cleaning any sort of clothes shouldn't take so long, so he was confused why it wasn't in there.

Louie scratched his head for a few seconds before his eyes widened. He sighed as he put his hand on his face. He then looked around the room.

"Webby, I know you stole my hoodie, come out if you're in here." Louie told her, realizing it was because of her it wasn't there.

She crawled out and looked at him as she rubbed her arm. Immediate regret could be seen on her face.

"I'm sorry, Louie, it's just... I really, _really_ like your hoodie! It's so comfortable and nice and, I would've asked but I know you would say no since-"

"Except for you." Louie interrupted.

She looked surprised, hearing him interrupt her like that. It took her a few seconds to process what he said.

"Anybody else, I would've said no. If you just asked first, I would've let you borrow it. There wasn't any need to snatch it from my drawer." He added. "And it looks pretty cute on you, I'll admit. Pink and purple still suits you better, though."

The complement made Webby blush lightly. She went to hug Louie, surprising him completely by how fast she did it. He hugged back despite being surprised.

"Thank you, Louie! I'll be sure to give it back in an hour!" Webby said excitedly. "Or maybe when the day's over, whichever happens first."

He chuckled as she put him down. "Just give it back before the day's over, no later than that." He said.

Webby grabbed his hand and ran out of the room with him. Louie expected what Webby did this time. He ran with her down the hallway as he smiled.

He was ready for whatever the rest of the day had in store for them both.

* * *

A/N: I thought I'd at least try to write another Louebby fanfic, as short as this was. With this one, I wanted to write out a headcanon I have for the ship, which is Webby likes wearing Louie's hoodie sometimes and she steals it. I thought it'd be cute enough to write out.


End file.
